


That hop skip of a heart

by Beppi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beppi/pseuds/Beppi
Summary: You know when you're walking, and then you step aside to let another person pass but they've done it too? And now you both feel awkward and terrible and let's all forget this ever happened as quickly as possible?Yeah.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	That hop skip of a heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeetease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetease/gifts).



"Kiss me" Crowley says, and it rolls off his tongue with a purr like the sweetest temptation. Aziraphale sniffs and looks away from those inviting lips, turns away from thoughts of how soft they must be, how sweet. 

But Crowley follows after the motion of his head, clambering over his lap so that he lay half in it, tipping his chin up with a grin. Aziraphale can't help but notice the bob of Crowley's adam's apple, the nibble of lips before Crowley hisses those words " _Kiss me_ "

"You _utterly_ wicked thing, this is inappropriate. _Behave_." He hopes Crowley can't hear the slight tremor in his voice. He couldn't bear and wouldn't think of what would happen if Crowley ever caught wind of his genuine affection, of the rejection that would surely follow, the way that it would crush his heart so completely one couldn't tell it from dust. Crowley was a demon, a tempter, _the_ tempter. These games he played were all that they were, just games. And Aziraphale hasn't been so much a fool (despite what his superiors thought) that he took these charms and tricks over millenia to be real.

But oh how Crowley pushed and pushed at him, like he is now with needling words and a stray hand playing at the lapel of his jacket. 

"Kiss me and I might, angel"

Aziraphale doesn't know what came over him in that moment. Somewhere in his brain, the notion of desperately wanting Crowley to stop this and Crowley's words combined. The next thing he knew he had leaned forward to press against lips as soft and sweet as he'd imagined. 

And then Crowley jerked away like it burned.

"Wh- _Hang on_ Angel. What was that?"

\---

The kiss was a shock. Like walking on ice and then suddenly, bewilderingly, being pulled underwater. Crowley's heart dropped and soared in the same second, torn between wanting to press into Aziraphale's kiss and pulling away because he knows this is _too fast and too much_ for the angel. Body moving faster than his mind, he wrenches himself away in shock, then curses, realising what he's done.

"N-Not that it was bad, or anythin'. I just, holy shit I didn't think _you would kiss me_." He runs a nervous hand through his hair, not being able to bring himself to look Aziraphale in the eyes lest millenia of affection and fondness ~~and not love, demons don't love, love was burned all out of him~~ leak right out of him like ichor.

How long had he fantasized of this? A stolen moment under the moonlight when the earth was new and bare. Murmurs turning to something more behind pillars in Rome. Happenstance meetings and fondness turned action in a secluded corner at court. Shared glances over meals. The gentle nudging of a foot under the table. Getting drunk and leaning on each other for support, until they look at one another, finally see each other because they got close enough to-

"You said you would behave if I kissed you. So I did." Aziraphale was stone under his hands, stock still and looking askance. Crowley felt like a small thing cast out in a storm, wind and rain whipping away whatever illusion of warmth there was.

"Oh! Er-" His limbs, he has to get his _limbs_ under control.

"Well, I guess, you did." He's such a fool. _Of course_ that's what Aziraphale meant. If he could just ignore the burning in his throat, in his eyes. He's burned in Hell for all this time, what's a little more.

"B-Behave. Right." He stiffly straightens out. Removes himself from Aziraphale's lap. Sits back not quite straight, there'll always be a slouch and slink to him, but well enough away that he isn't half pooled on Aziraphale like he was before. Clears his throat. Just one more lie like all the rest. That was his lot, wasn't it? Lying and lying and being damned. That was his lot.

"Knew you'd fall for it, angel." Forces his lips into a wry smile. Turns to look just past Aziraphale's head, fake it 'til you make it.

"Making deals with a devil now." he says.

"If I'd known it was that easy, I might ask for _more_ next time." 

He won't.

Not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched [this video](https://youtu.be/BHJPlZL8S3Y?t=575) and thought of the husbands and my heart immediately seized. 
> 
> And then I told Kaz about it and oh look this happened, this fell from my fingers.


End file.
